


Crystal Venom

by ladylangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drowning, Gen, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance Needs a Hug, Langst, Near Drowning, ansgt, crazy castle of lions, crystal venom re-do, so does Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylangst/pseuds/ladylangst
Summary: Lance gets trapped in the pool instead of the airlock chamber when the castle goes haywire.





	Crystal Venom

After the healing pod incident, Lance decides to leave the cleaning to Coran. He grumbles a bit under his breath as he roams the halls, jumping slightly when the lights begin to blink out. He glances furtively down the corridor and stumbles back in surprise when he sees someone else down there. Then they flicker out of existence. 

Lance jumps and lets out a very manly, in his opinion, scream. He turns quickly and begins making his way down the opposite hall. The lights start to go out behind him and he runs faster. The only light left on is the one in the elevator. He takes in a burning lungful of air and forces his legs to move even faster. He collapses in the elevator just as the doors begin to close. He stares out down the hall he just came from, and he swears that he can see eyes glaring at him from the darkness.

The doors shut firmly and the elevator buzzes to life. It hums softly as it rises smoothly through the castle. Lance isn’t sure how long he’s in there before the doors slide open. He pokes his head out cautiously. When he’s met with the bright lights of the pool room, he smiles brightly and exits the elevator. This is perfect! He’ll just hide out in here until the castle decides to quit being haunted!

Lance strides over to one of the comfy looking pool chairs and throws himself onto it. He sighs and puts his arms behind his head. This is _so_ much better than being stuck in a pod. He lets his eyes drift closed as his heartbeat slows, napping is totally an acceptable response to trauma. He should bring the others up here too, once it’s safe. They could all use a break. 

He’s almost completely asleep when he hears something stirring nearby. He raises his head and looks around the room curiously. One of the chairs close to Lance has been tipped over, it’s cushions strewn across the floor. He sits up quickly and turns around. No one is in the room with him.

He stands shakily and tiptoes over to the chair in question. He doesn’t _see_ anything suspicious, so he kicks at it gently with the tip of his toe. Nope. Nothing suspicious. He whirls back around and starts to make his way back to his own chair, but then he stops.

His limbs suddenly feel as if they weigh a ton! Lance tries to lift his legs, but they won’t move! His body begins to crumble under the invisible force and he can’t do anything to stop it. What’s going on?! Is it a problem with the artificial gravity? His bones feel like lead. Soon, lance is pinned to the ground, face-up, and he can’t move a single finger.

He tries to breathe normally and think of a solution, but it’s no use. He can’t get past the feeling of being unable to stand. He’s trapped. He’s not moving, he should be moving, _he can’t move_!  He gasps and sucks in air but it feels like he’s suffocating. His eyes flicker back and forth trying to find something to help.

Then he looks up.

And the pool comes down on top of him.

Lance doesn’t even have the time to take in a breath before the water is crushing him. The glass walls of the pool surround him and trap him with the water. He can see a small pocket of air at the top of the pool, but he still can’t escape the crushing force. He tries anyways.

His limbs strain against the weight and his lungs burn from the lack of oxygen. He knows he’s exhausting himself, and his air supply, but he can’t help it. He looks up again towards the blurred surface, and he swears there’s a man staring down at him with a vicious smile on his face.

Lance stops trying to move and let’s his body get pinned again. Darkness creeps in slowly. He could have sworn his eyes were open. He smiles a bit and lets out a bubble of air. He’s distantly aware of some commotion to his right, but it’s not important. This is almost relaxing. His eyes slide shut and everything is dark.

Then the water is rushing past him again.

This time the water flowing sideways, away from Lance and across the floor, dragging shards of glass with it. It happens quickly, so quickly that when it’s over it takes him a minute to realize that the gravity his back to normal as well.

He gasps loudly as he fills his lungs with air despite the burning sensation it creates. His body goes completely limp and his head spins. Suddenly he’s pulled into a sitting position and someone is brushing the hair out of his eyes.

“-ance! Lance! Can you hear me? Are you okay? Lance?”

Lance tilts his head upwards and looks into Keith’s worried face. The other paladin looks just as rough as he feels. He’s got a cut on his forehead that’s bleeding heavily and his clothes are in tatters. Lance can’t help but feel a bit bad for him. 

“Hey Mullet.” He gasps out, “What’re you doing up here? Not that I’m not grateful that is.”

Keith frowns down at him and pulls him a bit closer as if to keep him safe. “I was chased up here by the training gladiator. It went rogue and tried to kill me. I think there’s something wrong with the castle. Are you okay? I’m not sure how long you were under there…?” he asks.

Lance shudders a bit and rests his head on his friend’s chest. “I’m okay, just tired. The gravity went crazy and the pool collapsed on me! I was also trapped in a healing pod earlier! The castle is definitely trying to kill us!”

Both boys freeze at Lance’s statement before they jump into action. Keith pulls Lance up and drags him towards the door at a run. 

They’ve got to find the rest of the team _now._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked it! This was requested by an anon on tumblr! Please let me know what you think!


End file.
